Jealous
by nalu793
Summary: This is a Nalu fanfiction. When Natsu dumps Lisana and comes up with a plan to break free from her grasp, things get a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1: The plan

"I can't do this anymore Lisana!" Natsu yelled "What do you mean Natsu?" Lisana was about to go on yet another trip leaving Natsu, her boyfriend (I know it hurts to think of them dating), alone once again. "I mean we're done! I'm sick of you leaving all the time, I'm sick of being alone, and most of all, I'm sick of you!" She gasped "You don't really mean that." Lisana said giggling and putting her forehead to his. He pulled away "You used to be a really sweet, kind, and loving girl, now, you're just-just-" "Spit it out Natsu!" "You're and annoying bitch!" He got up from the bench he was sitting on and ran away.

"He did what?!" "He dumped me!" Lisana was telling her older sister Mirajane about what had happened with Natsu at the train station that day. "And he called me an annoying bitch!" "Oh he's gonna pay!" Mira was getting up to go kill Natsu when Lisana stopped her. "No, no, no, no, no! Stop Mira, it's ok. I'll get him back, he's just a little upset. But he'll come crawling back to me in the end." Lisana said smiling. "I'm not so sure." Mira said under her breath.

"Hey Natsu! What's up?" Lucy said as she walked into her house. She knew Natsu would be there because he was there on a regular basis. "I dumped Lis." Natsu said looking up to see Lucy, he was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. "Oh no, I'm sorry Natsu." "I'm not, she was always a jerk, bossing me around and she was a spoiled brat. Then when I complained to her about how she was always gone and never made time for me she would get mad and told me she needed the money. She treated me like complete garbage and if her garbage was to talk back, be ready for some bruises to explain to your friends." "You told me you were just really clumsy and you kept falling!" "Nope. Point is, I am sick and tired of it. I bet she thinks the garbage man didn't want me either and he's gonna bring me back. But I'm never going to go back to her, even if I am just a pile of trash."

"You're not trash Natsu." Lucy said, walking over to Natsu and sitting down in front of him. "In fact you're exactly the opposite of trash. You're sweet, kind, a great friend, silly, funny, etc. If Lisana can't see that then she doesn't deserve such an awesome guy like you." "Lucy! I just had a great idea!" Natsu yelled. He told her about his plan. "So if we could pretend to be dating for a while she will see that I'm not her property anymore." He said. "Ok, but remember Natsu, you were never her property in the first place." "Yeah I know."

They walked to the guild holding hands just in case someone caught them out of character. _This almost feels real._ Lucy thought. _I know we're just going to be faking it but, this is like a dream come true. Acting like Natsu's girlfriend._ "Hey Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, why?" "You're just really red." Thinking about being Natsu's girlfriend made Lucy over heat. "Oh uh, it's just, I'm kinda hot." "Oh. Well, we'll be at the guild hall soon." "Ok."

"Oh my god." Lisana said in disbelief "The-they're, dating." "I'm sorry Lisana." Mirajane said. "And so quickly too." Lisana said to Mira, holding back tears. "So, how far should we go with this?" Natsu whispered to Lucy "Like, maybe as far as kissing?" He suggested. Lucy's face went red. "Uh, yeah, that would be convincing." "Ok, get on my lap and face me." She turned redder then a tomato. "W-what?" "Just do it." "O-ok." She did as Natsu said and climbed onto his lap while facing him. "Now kiss me. Not a short one, like..." He started to blush so he looked away. "Make out with me." Lucy's heart stopped. "Uh, o-ok?" She started to make out with Natsu. It seemed very believable.

 _Oh my god!_ Lucy thought. _I can't believe I'm actually making out with Natsu. Make it believable though Lucy. This is just to make Lisana jealous._ "Ok, that's enough!" Lisana said, breaking Lucy and Natsu from their kiss. "Natsu! What do you think your doing? Kissing another girl like that! And at that, better and more intense then you've done with me!" Natsu got annoyed. "I'm sorry, was I not clear? We. Are. Not. TOGETHER!" He gently picked up Lucy and sat her down to get her off of him so he could get up and yell at Lisana. "Lis-" "Natsu." Natsu looked back at Lucy who was tugging on his sleeve. She shook her head. "Ok." They left the guild hall, Natsu furious.

"I-I-I lost him. He wasn't kidding earlier. I don't have a boyfriend anymore." "I'm so sorry Lisana. How 'bout we go home." "Ok, I think that's best."

"I can't believe her!" "I know Natsu, but you really have to calm down." Lucy was sitting down on the couch while Natsu was pacing the room. "How can I-" Lucy stopped him by kissing him. "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know how else to stop your talking and calm you down at the same time." She said blushing. "My point is, you need to calm down. She's not your problem anymore, just because she thinks something is true, doesn't mean it is." "Yeah, your right."

"Hey Natsu?" "Yeah Lucy?" "I was just wondering, should you like spend the night here? Y-you know, to make it more believable." She surprisingly didn't blush when she said that. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. So like in your bed, or the guest room?" "Uh, your choice." Lucy knew she wanted him to sleep in her bed with her but she didn't want to seem desperate. "Ok, I choose your bed." "Ok. Speaking of bed, we should probably go to sleep." "Yeah, ok."

 **This is the new story I was talking about in my previous story, The Dream. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other 2. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stop crying I'm not mad

"Lucy?" Natsu woke up in Lucy's bed but she wasn't there. "Hey! Lucy! Where are you?" He looked everywhere. Every nook and corner he could find in her house. But she wasn't there. "Maybe she went to the guild early and forgot to leave a note." He started to walk to the _guild._  
 _"However,_ when he got there's she wasn't there either. But he also noticed that Lisana wasn't there. He decided to go to the back rooms to look for Lucy. He found Lucy tied up and passed out. "Lucy!" He untied her and attempted to wake her up. "N-Natsu?" "Lucy! You're alive!" "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asked smiling a big toothy smile "It's just, I found you all tied up and passed out. Who did this to you?" Natsu asked. She looked confused "I don't remember this happening, the last thing I remember doing is sitting at the bar talking to Mira with Lisana sitting right next to me. Lisana wanted my attention and then I turned to look at her. And that's it, that's all I remember." "Lisana!" Natsu said.

"Where are you going Natsu?!" Lucy got up to run after Natsu as he stomped away to go look for Lisana. Lucy took a hold of Natsu's arm to try and stop him but she ended just getting dragged along with him. "Natsu stop!" "What do you want?!" Natsu turned around. Lucy went from fighting and kicking to white as snow. Apparently Natsu doesn't know how to control his voice, when he yelled he gave her his **If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you** voice. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just d-didn't know why y-you were mad." She slowly backed away then ran away back to her house.

"I really thought that he was starting to-" she didn't finish and instead burst into tears. She sat on her cold hard wood floor against a wall crying. She cried for what seemed like forever. _Was I annoying him?_ She thought. _I thought that he was overprotective, but I was just making him agitated. He was trying not to take it out on me so he took it out on Lisana._ She couldn't be more wrong, Lisana made him agitated and he took it out on Lucy because he was trying not to take it out on Lisana. He was trying to contain himself for once. But someone tell Lucy that.

"H-hey L-Lucy?" Lucy gasped but kept her head in between her knees. "Hey Luce." He said. His voice was kind of nervous yet apologetic at the same time. "I'm sorry. I-I know you probably think I'm pissed at you for some reason, but that's not the truth. I've been trying to keep in all my anger at Lisana this whole time. There has been times where she's pushed me to my limit and I yell at her. But this time she wasn't there. I wasn't able to contain myself and I yelled at you instead. I'm sorry." Natsu walked over to Lucy and crouched down in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen. Her face was wet from the tears that were still flowing.

There was a silence. Suddenly Lucy hugged Natsu in the blink of an eye. "I was so worried." Natsu was so surprised he was frozen. He didn't know what to do, but he wrapped his arms around her anyways "I thought I had pissed you off or I had done something wrong." She pulled away. "I've been trying so hard to be 'the perfect girlfriend' but I don't know how to do that. And I-I-I-" Natsu interrupted her by kissing her. He could tell she was getting really stressed over this. "Calm down, it's ok. I'm not mad at you and I don't want to to try and be 'the perfect girlfriend' or whatever. I bet without you trying you would be the perfect girlfriend. You are perfect Lucy, without your attempts."

"You know, we've been kissing a lot when we're out of character." He said, Lucy started to blush. "Maybe we don't need characters anymore." Natsu said smiling. "What're you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I'm saying we shouldn't be pretending anymore, we should actually be dating." Lucy's face was redder then a cherry and hotter then the sun. "H-how long have you felt this way?" She asked, gaining more confidence. He started to blush as well. "Since day one." " _This whole time just like me?_ " "What?" Natsu asked. "Oh shoot! Did I say that out loud?" Lucy suddenly got really nervous and sweaty. Natsu seemed very surprised. "S-so, you too?" he asked hesitantly. "Yeah." "So does that mean that we're..." "Official?" Lucy asked "Yeah." Natsu said, letting off a slight laugh. They both laughed a little. "Yeah." Lucy said "It's official."

The next day they held hands and Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. When they got to the guild Natsu saw Lisana but he didn't care. He wasn't mad anymore, he had Lucy now.

* * *

 **I hope you guys ar enjoying this series so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Calm down

"Do they seem...different, today?" Mirajane whispered to her little sister Lisana, not taking her eyes off of Natsu and Lucy. "Yeah, and I'm surprised Natsu isn't trying to kill me right now for what I did to Lucy." Lisana said "I'm gonna go talk to them." "Wait wait, Lisana!" Mira tried to stop Lisana from going over to Lucy and Natsu but she couldn't. Lisana walked over to the two who were cuddling. "Hey!" Natsu and Lucy looked at Lisana annoyed. "What." Natsu snapped. "You guys are acting weird. Somethings, off."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and nodded. "Well, in the beginning we were just pretending because I knew you would still think that I'm your property so we acted like we were dating to get you to stop. But now, we're actually dating. We aren't pretending anymore, that's what's different." Lisana's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Y-you what?" Her eye started to twitch a little. Mira rushed over and calmed Lisana down as she was getting furious of the information of Natsu and Lucy "pretending".

Mira walked Lisana back over to the bar. "They were f-faking it." Lisana said, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "But now they're not so everything's good right?" She said in a very sarcastic and sassy voice. "Lis, he's not worth your time, he's with Lucy now. There's no point in trying anymore." Mirajane said, rubbing her back. "No point in trying?!" Lisana said, slapping her hand away from her. "Mira! How could you say such things?!" Lisana got up and stormed off out of the guild hall.

"There she goes." Lucy said, taking her hand off of Natsu's chest and pointing it at Lisana. "You two did this!" Mira yelled at Natsu and Lucy. "We did nothing wrong Mira! Especially considering everything she's done to me, this is like a slap on this wrist when your reaching for something you shouldn't be." Natsu said, going back to drinking his beer. "Yeah Mira, if anyone did anything wrong it's Lis. She treated Natsu like shit!" Natsu could tell Lucy was getting really upset over this and he held her tighter and whispered, _"Calm down."_ In her ear. Lucy took a swif of beer and ignored Mira from then on. Mira eventually gave up and ran after Lisana.

Lucy went over to Levy with Natsu hanging on her to say goodbye before she left to go home with him. "Remember Levy, you _have_ to talk to him tomorrow." Levy blushed "But-" she started to protest "No buts, just do's." Lucy said. She turned around and walked out, waving goodbye to Levy.

"Hey Luce, you ok? You got really upset back there." Natsu asked as soon as thy got home. "Yah, I'm fine. It just really pisses me off that we still have to deal with Lisana shit even after we told her." "Yeah, it pisses me off too. But we have to keep a hold of ourselves." Natsu said, surprisingly calmly. "Yeah, I know." Lucy said. There was a long silence. A long needed silence.

It was getting late but Lisana didn't care. She continued to walk around Magnloia until she came to the magnloia tree in the center of the town, which just so happens to be close to Lucy's house. She followed the river until the first bridge, then the next came. She walked up on the second bridge until the middle. She went on her tip toes and strained to look into a window. Lucy's window. "Is she alone?" She whispered to herself. "Yes, she is."

 _ **Knock Knock.** _ "Who could be here?" Lucy said to Natsu. He just shrugged. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Lucy yelled as she got up to answer the door. "Yes, how may I- AAAHHH! Natsu!" Natsu came running in hearing Lucy yell for him. "I thought you were alone." Lisana said, giving up her grasp on Lucy and dropping her to the ground. Lucy quickly got up and ran to hide behind Natsu. "What are you doing here Lisana?!" "I-I-I-" "If you don't have an answer for me then leave!"

Natsu slammed the door and turned around to comfort Lucy, who had fallen to the ground crying. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom to lay her down before he went to bed. He went into the bathroom to freshen up. He took off all of his clothes except for his pants. When he was done he went back to the bed, kissed Lucy on the head, and went to bed.

Lucy kept squirming during the night so Natsu held her in his arms and stroke her hair. He didn't get any sleep because he purposely stayed awake to watch Lucy. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Not as long as he's around.

Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms. He had accidentally dozed off and fallen asleep. He had a very intense look on his face and was holding her tightly. "Natsu." She whispered sweetly. "Hey, Natsu. Wake up." "Hm? What?" Natsu said sleepily. Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Did I fall asleep?! Oh no! Lucy!" He looked at Lucy and studied her face and body. "Are you ok?!" "Yes Natsu, I'm fine. Calm down." She gave him a short kiss and smiled.

"What're you doing Lucy?" Natsu said, blushing. Lucy was taking off her clothes. "It's really hot in here." "That doesn't mean you have to get naked!" "Is there a problem with that?" She asked, mischievously. "N-no but. I-I" Naked, she crawled back into bed. She didn't put the blankets on because they would defeat the whole point of getting naked in the first place. It was too hot and she was trying to get Natsu's attention. She layed on her side facing away from him.

Lucy could feel Natsu wrap his arms around her, and his abs pressing against the skin of her back. He started to kiss the back of her neck which sent a chill down her back. She moved a couple strands of hair that had been stuck to her face from the heat. She flipped around to become face to face with Natsu.

"Hey." She said in a sweet voice. "Hey." Natsu said back.

"Natsu! Are you here?!" "Shit, Happy!" Natsu quickly covered Lucy up with the blankets. "Y-yeah! I'm here Happy!" Happy flew in, tired and out of breath. "Finally, I found you. I have to tell you something." Happy's face went from relieved to worried. "Actually, it's more for Lucy." He turned to Lucy. "It's Levy, she's gone missing." Lucy's heart stopped. "S-she's missing?" "Yeah, Jet and Droy have already started a search party for her. I'm really sorry to tell you like this Lucy." "O-oh, i-it's ok." Happy decided to leave because he had to tell Levy's other friends. How did this happen?

 **I tried to make this chapter longer then most because I usually make short ones. Hope you enojoyed!  
Be ready for more!**


	4. Chapter 4:Rebound

"H-hey, Natsu?" Natsu was relaxing on Lucy's bed and Lucy was sitting next to him. He opened one eye and looked at her. "Yeah?" "I-well-you see-." "Lucy... just come out with it." "Ok, here it goes, I think your losing your love for me because your done rebounding." Natsu shot up and stared at her. "What? I would never- ugh! No! I didnt just start to like you Lucy, I told you, its been since day one." He leaned over to kiss her but she pushed his face away.

"Natsu! I need you to tell me the truth!" She looked away, Natsu could tell this was really painful for her. "I-"she started to say something but stopped as if she had continued she would have burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand. She sniffled and said in a shaky voice, "I love you, I always have and I always will, but you don't love me. And I just can't stand the thought of losing you but, you-you can't have a one-sided relationship and expect it to work out."

Natsu was completely speechless to Lucy's empty accusations. "No." he said simply. "What?" She asked. "No. Your wrong, I have never loved someone more then I've loved you. You're not a rebound, and I know that because you can't have a rebound for a one-sided relationship. You said one-sided relationships don't work, I agree, that's why I broke up with Lis, she 'loved' me but I didn't love her." "I feel really bad for the women you've dated before, because if this is how you treat the person you love more then anything, then how do you treat the person you don't?" She got up and walked out.

"Lu?" Cana saw Lucy walk out of her house crying. "Lucy!" Cana looked over and saw Natsu run out the front door and after Lucy. "Natsu?" "Cana?" Natsu turned to look at Cana hesitantly. "What did you do Natsu?" "I-Nothing!" He continued to run after Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and spun her around to look at him. Her eyes were red a a little bit swollen, her face was wet and tears were still spilling out like a waterfall. Natsu didn't say a word before hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. They both fell to the ground. "N-Natsu?" "I love you Lucy, and I'm sorry that I haven't really been the best boyfriend, I know I haven't been spending enough time with you. And I know this isn't an excuse, and I don't mean it to be but, I've just been so busy trying to figure things out with the whole Lisana situation. I'm sorry."

Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around Natsu. "I-I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. You **ARE** life." Natsu said. He and Lucy pulled away from each other. "Lisana came to me, a couple days ago." Lucy began to say. "And-And she told me that if I were to stay with you, or go as far as having sex with you, she would do a lot worse to me, and she wouldn't be caught in the process like last time."

Natsu was silent, Lucy was silent.

"Then let's test that." Natsu said. "What?" Lucy asked as Natsu got up, extending his hand to help her up. She grabbed hold and he pulled her up. "Let's have sex." Lucy instantly turned red as a tomato. Natsu grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to her apartment.

As soon as Natsu turned around he realized that Cana was still there and had heard their whole conversation. "You heard nothing, saw nothing." Natsu went around her, dragging Lucy with him.

"N-Natsu? First times can't just be done, we have to like get into it, romantic and kinda touchy first. We-" before she could finish Natsu kissed her, no, made out with her. They kissed for a long time until Natsu unintentionally pushed them both onto Lucy's bed. Their hands were locked together, only to be relieved from the grasp at their command. They started to rock with each other's body.

Natsu released his hands to unbuckle his belt. Lucy did the same. They slowly started to undress themselves and each other. Soon they were both bare skinned. Natsu placed his hands on her hips. "Have you done this before?" Natsu asked Lucy. she shook her head. "You?" She asked. "Yeah, but it was Lisana and it wasn't good. But at least I know a little bit." She nodded and they continued.

Soon Lucy gave the signal and Natsu attempted to start the actual **sex** part. Slowly he entered, Lucy covered her mouth, she didn't want to worry him with her painful screams and screeches. "Lucy, it's ok, I'm not worried." He said in a very reassuring voice. He removed her hands from her mouth.

Natsu was very gentle and slowly rocked back and forth with her. Nothing like how he was with Lisana.

Lucy noticed how careful Natsu was being and gave him the OK to be a bit less careful. Slowly and steadily he started to go faster. He would do this little bits at a time until Lucy was at her limit. Then, he would stay at the speed he was going.

* * *

 _ **Rebound**. _ That word kept popping into Natsu's head. _**Rebound**. _ Was she? A rebound? That's what she thought. No. Natsu loved her way too much to ever count her as a rebound. Never. Never ever ever. He would never hurt her like that. At least, not intentionally.

* * *

Natsu gave out a little sigh. "Natsu?" Lucy said, stopping him. "What's wrong?" "O-Oh, n-nothing. Can I um, continue?" "Uh, yeah, sure. I-if you want I mean." Natsu continued.

"Natsu." Lucy said. "Yeah?" "J-just stop." Natsu stopped, confused. "It's too awkward. I know something is wrong, and you won't tell me." She gently pushed him off of her.

She ran her hands through her hair stressed, still laying flat on her back. Natsu sat up and looked at Lucy. She sighed. "I need you to tell me when there's something's wrong because not only does it effect you, it effects me when we are in the middle of intercourse!" "Lucy, there is nothing wrong. I-" "Really? There is absolutely NOTHING wrong? You started to slow down out of no where, and I don't know what the hell happened to your hard because it just stopped! So don't tell me nothing is wrong because it is very obvious something is wrong!"

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Lucy was pacing the room. "Honestly? I don't know. Ugh, just tell me what happened! Did I not _moan_ enough? Did I not please you? Tell me what I did!" She leaned against a wall and nearly punched a hole through it. "Lucy! Calm down! I-I-I was thinking about if you were a rebound. And I was thinking, never ever would I hurt you like that. Then I started to think about if I have hurt you, and I thought I did, I thought that I have. That's what's wrong."

"Natsu, what hurts right now is my hand." She said laughing and clutching her hand. "Oh!" He got up and grabbed some bandages from the bathroom. He wrapped her hand that had started to bleed a bit. "You haven't hurt me, at all. Don't worry so much." She gave him a short, sweet kiss. "Not at all." She whispered

* * *

"I tell her if she so much as fuck him I will kill her! And, and, and, what did she do? She fucks him!" "I know Lisana, but you have to calm down." Mira said. "C-calm down? Calm down?! She fucked my boyfriend!" "Ex-boyfriend." Mira corrected. "Whatever!" Lisana shouted. "Point is I am going to keep my promise to Lucy, I'm going to do way worse then she could ever imagine."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter, I've been really busy lately, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

**This chapter goes out to MarSofTheGalaxies for reviewing this series and helping me with ideas for future chapters.**

* * *

"Lisana! Don't you even think about touching that girl! She has done **NOTHING** wrong. She has a relationship with you **EX** boyfriend who, quite frankly, hates you! There is no chance for you to have a relationship with him again so just leave them be!"

"Mira, how could you say such things! I still have him! He is still **MINE**!" "No Lisana. He was never yours, he is a human being which means he isn't his own person! He's finally realizing that, he's finally happy, let him stay like that!" With that said Mira left to go to work.

"That bitch, pfft, I don't her need anyways." Lisana walked into her room and grabbed something from her nightstand drawer. "Perfect."

"Natsu! It's time to go!" Lucy called as she grabbed her keys. "Ok I'm coming!" Natsu came running out of Lucy's room. They left and Lucy locked the door.

Lucy and Natsu made their way to the guild but something felt... off. "Where's Lisana?" Lucy said, looking around. "Lucy, don't worry so much, there is no possible way she could know." Natsu said reassuringly. "Yeah, your right."

"Hey Mira!" Lucy said as she walked to the bar." "Hi Lucy! Have you seen Lisana anywhere?" "No, you didn't see her this morning?" "No, she wasn't even there when I got home last night." "Oh that's not good, I hope she's alright." "Yeah, me too."

Lucy and Natsu walked over to a booth. They sat down and ordered a beer.

"Lisana?!" Suddenly Lisana was just barely within the sight of Natsu and Lucy. She was standing there, in her cat form. Something was dripping from her claws. Then the dripping stopped and Lisana pounced. "Ahhh!" Lucy screamed as she attempted to guard herself. "Lisana!" Natsu yelled, he jumped in front of Lucy.

* * *

"What happened?" Lucy asked looking down at Mira who was laying on the floor in pain. "I don't know." Natsu said. Lisana was in front of Mira, on her hands and knees, sobbing. "I-I think Mira jumped in front of me at the last second." Natsu said in disbelief. "No. No no no no no no no." Lisana mumbled.

Lisana jumped up. "This is all you fault Lucy!" "Me?!" Lucy yelled, getting up. "How is this my fault?! You were being a jealous bitch of the fact that I am dating you **EX** boyfriend! If anything, all of this was you fault, first you treated Natsu like shit, then you plan attacks on me after he breaks up with you. THEN you piss off Mira to the point where she jumps in front of me and Natsu in fear of our lives!"

"Speaking of Mira..." Natsu said. "Wendy!" Wendy came rushing over to help out. "Oh my god, Mira! I'll help, ok?" She cast her most powerful healing spell.

"Phew." Wendy said, sitting down. "That took a lot out of me." "Thanks Wendy." Lucy said with a sweet smile. Suddenly Lisana grabbed Lucy by her shirt and brought her to her face. "Don't you think that this is over little girl. I'll be coming, when you least expect it." She dropped Lucy to the floor and ran out.

"Ugh! I can't stand her!" Lucy said, grabbing the seat behind her. "Me either." Natsu said, growling. "You two..." Mira started to say. "Mira!" "You two need to be careful, she's just getting started. When she wants something, she'll tear apart a city to get it." "Understood Mira, now get some rest." Lucy said. "Yeah."

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe Lisana!" Natsu said. "If she wanted me THIS bad, she wouldn't have treated me the way she did." "Yeah." Lucy said. "But I'm not going to stand for this anymore. I'm not going to live in fear of my life being taken away from me by her. I'm going to live happily, with you." Lucy said.

"Next time, I won't have you protect me Natsu. Next time, I'm going to beat her. Whether she likes it or not."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kinda short but I wrote it on a whim in my spare time. I'm going to be starting on a new story also, but don't worry, I'm not going to end this one just yet.**


	6. Chapter 6: Giving Back

"Good for you Lucy!" The two were sitting on Lucy's bed, talking. "I just feel kind of queasy about that idea. Not that I doubt your strength! I think you can battle Lisana in a one on one fight and win, I just think that it's not going to be one on one. She can manipulate people in ways you could never imagine."

"I know Natsu, but if I want to fight for you, I have to do it by myself. No matter what the circumstances are." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep.

 _Damn it_! Natsu thought. _She can't do that by herself! Ok, if she looks like she needs it, I'll help her. Yeah, that will do._

He rolled over on his side so he could face Lucy. She was turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and held her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Natsu, I'm not going to disappear." She chuckled. "I don't know that for sure, and until I do, I'm not letting go." He said. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _"It's almost like we're a family, don't ya think?" "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "Well, I'm the mommy, your the daddy, and this is our baby that hasn't been born yet!" "Yeah, I guess so." "Maybe someday, I could be your real wife..."_

* * *

Natsu shot up. He was breathing heavily. "Just a dream he whispered." He layed down on his back and attempted to fall back asleep, as if that was going to happen.

* * *

 _"Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this forever?"_

 _..._

 _"It's almost like a blue bird of happiness!"_

 _..._

 _"If I ever went missing, would you look for me?"_

 _..._

 _"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be home real soon!"_

* * *

 _Lisana._ Natsu thought. _What happened to you?_ He looked over at Lucy and saw her sound asleep. _I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Lucy._ Natsu checked the time. _4:30._ "I have an hour and a half to either sleep, or guard Lucy." He took one more look at Lucy. "Guard Lucy."

For an hour and a half Natsu watched Lucy like a hawk. She was still asleep, facing away from him.

 _5:59._ It was about time to wake Lucy up. "Lucy. Lucy, it's time to get up now." Natsu turned her over to find that she wasn't there. It was a pillow and a wig. Natsu stared, wide eyed at her decoy. He ripped off the blankets.

More pillows.

"N-no." He said in a shaky voice. "No!" He punched the decoy. "No! I watched her. I-I've been watching her." Natsu threw on his clothes and ran out the door.

He burst through the guild hall's doors. "Lisana!" He yelled. She wasn't there. He walked over to Mira. "Mira, where is Lisana!" "Calm down Natsu, I haven't seen her." Mira said. "Damn it!" He hit the counter.

"She took Lucy, Mira! That's why I need to find her!" Natsu said. Mira's face went dark. "She what?" Mira said. She went around the counter and she left the guild hall. As she left she went into her demon form. "Dont worry Natsu, I'll take care of this."

Wendy walked up to Natsu. "Natsu..." She said, tears dwelling up in her eyes. "What is Lisana going to do to Lucy if we don't find her in time?" A tear escaped from her eye. Natsu looked down at Wendy. His eyes told her what was going to happen. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"No..." Wind started building up around her. "Carla!" Carla flew over and picked her up. "No! Wendy! Where are you going?!" Natsu yelled. "To find Lucy!" Wendy replied, and she flew off.

The whole guild was staring at Natsu now. "Natsu." Cana started to say. "Natsu, you know all of us are more then willing to help you look for her, right?" Natsu fell to his knees, he was completely exhausted.

"I know."

"Then let's go." She reached out her hand to help him up. He grabbed hold and she pulled him up. "Everyone! Lucy has done so much for all of us! It's time for us to give back! Let's go save Lucy!"

There was a roar of approval and everyone ran out of the guild to search for Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu..." Lucy said. Her face was wet from crying and her hands and legs were cut from the ropes they were incased in. "Where are you?" "Ah ah, I thought I said no talking." Lisana said, cracking her knuckles. Lucy's eyes went wide. "No, please, not again... AHH!" Lisana hit her with all her strength. Lucy fell on her side, crying. "Please Natsu, I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know what you're thinking, "Lucy said she could take care of herself and she didn't want Natsu to save her anymore." That is true, but no matter how much she wants that to happen, she doesn't have a choice now. Anyways, right after I post this chapter, I'm going to make a new story, so go check that one out when it's up.**


	7. Chapter 7: The rescue

"I don't know where else to look Natsu. We've searched everywhere." Cana said. Natsu was pacing the Strauss' living room. "Well we obviously _haven't_ looked everywhere, other wise we would've found her by now!" "Wait, Natsu!" Mira said, running up to him. "I just remembered, we have an old warehouse on the borderline on Magnolia!"

Natsu's eyes went wide. He grabbed the map she was holding and scanned it. "Where?" He asked eagerly. She pointed to where the warehouse was. "Ok, then lets go!" Everyone grabbed there stuff and ran as fast as they could to their location.

They got there and Natsu burst through the doors. They searched upstairs and downstairs, nothing. Then, Mira nodded towards a trap door that led to the basement. It was locked from the inside. Mira gave Natsu the "ok" to destroy it.

Natsu took his fist and smashed it into the trap door. Pieces of wood went flying and they went down. And there they were. Lucy tied up, battered and broken. And Lisana, whip in hand. The sight was infuriating to Natsu and Mira. Natsu was pissed that Lucy was _that_ hurt, and Mira was pissed that her baby sister would do this.

"Lisana! What sort of sick pleasure do you get from hurting Lucy like that?!" Mira yelled. Lisana looked at all their faces. They were ready to fight, they didn't care that she was a part of their guild. They just cared about Lucy. Then she looked at Lucy. "Did you do this?!" She said to her. Lucy was whimpering on the floor.

Lisana was about to strike her again when Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Don't even _think_ about touching her. Or I will crush you. It's just you now, you're all alone. One against an entire guild. You should be scared." He started burning her wrist and she started to scream in pain. He let go and walked back to the group as she fell to the ground, cradling her wrist.

Natsu looked at Lucy. His heart was beating fast, not because he was nervous, but because he was so pissed he almost couldn't contain himself. Cana walked up to him and put her hand in his shoulder. "Calm down. We're here now, it's an entire guild against one. We got this."

Natsu took a deep breath and looked at Lisana, he refused to look at Lucy because then he would loose it, and he couldn't afford to do that. His hands balled into fists as they heated up. Lisana got back up on her feet and stared a thing all of them. Juvia walked to the front of the group.

"You have two options: 1:Give Lucy up and get kicked out of the guild. Or 2: Us take her by force and you get kicked out of the guild. If you give her back willingly, the master _might_ spare you _._ But that's up to you." Lisana stood there, staring at all of them. "Fine." She said, getting on her knees and raising up her hands. "Take the slut."

At that moment, Ezra reached her limit, she requipped to her sword but Gray stopped her. "There's no point. We got Lucy. Let's just go home." Erza angrily put her sword away.

Natsu ran over to Lucy and untied her. "Lucy!" He cradled her in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry, I should've never taken my eyes off of you." Tears started streaming down his face. Lucy put her hand on his cheek and he grabbed it. "Natsu, it's ok, there was no way you could've-" "But there was Lucy! I should've known she was gonna do this."

She brought his face close. "Just be glad I'm here now." His tears fell onto her face. She strained her head up and kissed him sweetly. "Please stop crying Natsu, I hate seeing you like this." "I hate seeing you like _this_ Lucy! You're beaten and battered, and it's all my fault." "Hey." Lucy scolded. "I told you to stop blaming yourself."

"Natsu." Mira said. "We have to go." Natsu turned to Mira. "Ok." He picked up Lucy and held her close to his chest. They walked back to the guild where the master was waiting to speak with Lisana. He was furious.

Lucy fell asleep in Natsu's arms, she was completely exhausted because of nonstop torturing since the night before. She curled up to Natsu's chest and fell asleep. Natsu saw her and smiled a bit. But it quickly turned back into a frown when he saw all of her wounds. She had bled through one of her bandages. He grabbed some fresh ones and switched them out with the old ones.

They finally got back to the guild and Lucy was rushed to Porliusca, who was downstairs waiting. They had Levy contact Porliusca and the master about the situation. Which is why they were both informed that Lucy would most likely be injured.

As they brought Lucy downstairs, Lisana went up to see the master. She knocked on the door and he invited her to come in. She opened the door and walked in. "Master I-" "Shush. You do not get to speak." He sighed.

"If you get jealous over something that you lost the privilege to have and someone else has it now, I get that. But taking pleasure in hurting a comrad. That is unforgivable. Lucy and Natsu fell in love. Love can be a burden or it can be a blessing. It started out as a blessing for them, but you turned it into a burden. Which is a power you should not be allowed to have."

She looked down at her feet. What had she done?

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas. Love you guys, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Natsu sprinted down the stairs. It had been two weeks since they had found Lucy in the basement of a warehouse. Lisana was under extreme punishment but she was not kicked out of the guild. Natsu had been called and told that something was wrong with Lucy.

Natsu burst through the doors of the infirmary of the guild. "What happened?!" He yelled. Porliusca turned. "Shush boy!" She sighed. "Geez, your loud. She needs rest and if you don't pipe down she's not going to get any." "Fine, just tell me what happened." He said, walking to Lucy's bedside. Porliusca explained what happened.

"Ok, but, is she going to be ok?" Natsu asked. "Probably." Porliusca replied. Natsu sighed with relief. "Don't get so happy yet, this means that she won't be going home tomorrow." "Why?" He asked. "I don't have time to explain this to you, just get out so I can work on her." "But-" "Get out!" Natsu grudgingly left the infirmary. Porliusca looked down at Lucy. "You stupid human, you have to wake up."

Natsu went home and sat down on his couch. "Damn it Luce." He put his face in his hands. "Damn it!" "Natsu?" Happy sleepily walked into the living room. Natsu wiped the tears that had started to build up in his eyes. "Hey little buddy." "What's going on Natsu." "Uh nothing, it's just that Lucy won't be coming home tomorrow. She hasn't woken up yet."

"What does that mean Natsu?" Happy asked, tears started dwelling up in his eyes. Natsu looked up at Happy, a sad look on his face. "I don't know." He said. Happy flew into Natsu's arms. "I'm scared, what if she doesn't make it?" "Happy, don't think like that. She's going to wake up and she's going to make it. Let's just go to sleep." "Yeah, ok, I just took a little nap but I'm still exhausted."

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!" Mirajane ran in to Natsu's room. "Natsu." "What?" He said. "She's awake." Natsu jumped out of bed. Mira, Happy, and Natsu ran out to go see Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he burst through the doors to the infirmary. Lucy was talking to Porliusca and Gray."Luce! You're awake." He ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey, what happened?" Lucy said in a raspy voice. "You've been unconscious since we found you, 3 weeks ago. You were awake for a little while but then you fell asleep again." Natsu said. "I-its been 3 weeks?" Lucy said shakily. "Yes." Porliusca said.

"And Lis-" "Let's not focus on her right now, you're awake and that's all that matters." Natsu said, clenching his teeth at the thought of Lisana. "Well, when can I go home?" Lucy asked. "In two days." Porliusca said. The master walked in. "Lucy." He said. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You should be relieved to know that Lisana is under extreme punishment. Don't worry, she won't be after you." Lucy nodded.

Natsu sat silent. Lisana. They had been best friends before, since they were kids. Then she had kissed him on the porch of the guild. And then it started. Natsu and Lisana were together. But then she got a job that was across the kingdom. Then she got more and more until it was everyday, she practically lived there. It wasn't the same job of course, but other people in the area heard how good she was and kept hiring her.

Natsu swiped that thought from his head. That's over now. No more Lisana, no more abuse, just Lucy. That's all he cared about. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. He looked up. "Nothing. I'm just going to grab a bite to eat." He got up and went upstairs to the bar. "He's still mad." Lucy said. "I would be too." Gray said. "If my girlfriend was beat up by my ex to the point where she's in a coma for 3 weeks. I'd be pissed." "Yeah, I guess so."

Natsu sat at the bar of the guild. He took a sip of his beer as he thought. He never really liked Lisana. The only reason he dated her was because he was under the pressure of her kissing him. And he needed to think about someone other than Lucy. But he never actually liked her. So what made her like him so much?

* * *

 _2 days later..._

"Ok Lucy, this is the day. You'll be going home today." Mira said. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous." Lucy said. "There's nothing to worry about." Natsu said. "I'll be there the whole time." "Good." Lucy said. Then the master walked in. He liked to check up on Lucy. But this time, he walked in with, Lisana.

Natsu stood up and balled his fists. "Gramps! Why would you bring her in here?" He yelled. "Settle down Natsu." Makarov said. "She is under supervision. If she tries anything, I'll stop her. She just wants to say something." Makarov walked Lisana to the foot of Lucy's bed. "Lucy." She said with a small voice. "I'm so sorry. I should have never done what I did. I'm so so sorry." "Just do me a favor Lis." Lucy said. "Don't date for a while." Lisana chuckled a bit. "Sure thing."

Gramps took Lisana back out of the infirmary. Natsu was still standing there. His face was dark and his hands were trembling. He wanted to knock the living hell out of Lisana. But all he could do was stand there and watch as his girlfriend forgave her for putting her in a coma. He couldn't stand it. "How early can she go home." Natsu asked. "In a few minutes." Porliusca said. "I just have to do a couple more things and then she'll be on her way."

"How could you just forgive her?" Natsu asked. He was walking with Lucy back home. "I never _forgave_ her, I could just tell she was feeling guilty, I wanted to be nice, try and at least reassure her that I was alright." "But you don't have to do that. She's supposed to feel guilty. We were worried you weren't going to wake up. She could have killed you."

Lucy stopped walking an turned to Natsu. She put her hand on his face. "But she didn't Natsu. I'm fine." She kissed him, grabbed his hand, and kept walking. They got home and the whole guild was there. "Surprise!" They yelled. "Oh my gosh! Thanks you guys!" Lucy exclaimed. "Welcome back Lucy." Cana said, walking towards Lucy with open arms. Lucy returned the gesture and hugged her.

Everyone drank, played games, and danced. Everyone had fun, except for Natsu. "Natsu." Lucy said with a whiny voice. "Why do you look so sad?" "Luce, your drunk." He said chuckling a little. "Come on Natsu! Have some fun, dance with me." She grabbed his hand and twirled herself with his arm. "Fine." Natsu said. They dance for a little while.

By 1 am Natsu was the only one who was awake and sober. Everyone else had passed out on the living room floor. Natsu picked Lucy up and brought her to bed. He went into the bathroom. To get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and hair, took off his shirt and shoes, and crawled into bed with Lucy.

Natsu layed on his side, facing away from Lucy. Lucy turned over and wrapped her arms around him. "Your warm Natsu." She said with a soft voice. He turned on his other side to face her. She snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever leave." She said. "I won't." He replied. But she didn't hear him, because she was already asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter. Sorry about that, but I have this one now so, yay? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: The end of misery

_Three months later..._

"Ok Luce, ready for another job?" Natsu said, bags in hand. "Yup! Let's go!" Lucy said. Natsu, in the excitement of another job, forgot that he was about to be on this train for four hours. Natsu and Lucy jumped on and made their way to their seats. As they were walking, they passed Lisana. Of course she was on the same train.

Lucy looked back after they passed her. "Lisana?" Natsu froze. They hadn't seen Lisana in months, she had disappeared after the thing with Lucy went down. Natsu turned quickly. "What?!" Lisana was reading a book. She looked up. Her eyes went wide. "N-Natsu? Luc-cy?" Natsu balled up his fists but Lucy calmed him down. "It's ok Natsu. Really." She turned back to Lisana.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I joined another guild. Mira and Elfman wanted nothing to do with me after what I did. And the master strongly urged me to leave. I'm actually on a mission right now." "What do you mean Mira wanted nothing to do with you? She's been worried sick that you haven't come home in three months. She sent search parties out but after a long time she just thought you were dead or something."

"It's a cover-up. I tried coming home after you got better, but she told me not to show my face at her home ever again." Lisana looked away. "So I took the liberty to leave the guild. This way, it's better for everyone." "No it-" "Lucy. Let's go. There's nothing you can do now." Natsu interrupted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to their seats.

The train started moving. "Oh god!" Natsu said fore he barfed into a bag. "Oh Natsu." Lucy said, rubbing his back. Natsu passed out and fell onto her lap. Lucy layed her had back on her chair. She stroked Natsu's pink locks. Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _*Honk Honk*_ "Huh? What?" Lucy ripped her eyes open. "Natsu! Natsu get up! We have to go!" "No no no no no! I can't go through this train again!" Natsu said. Natsu and Lucy grabbed each other's hands and ran out the doors of the half-moving train.

"Ok. So, we have to catch this person?" Natsu pointed to the picture on the wanted poster in Lucy's hand. "Yeah." Lucy said. Lucy folded up the poster and put it in her pocket. "Ok, let's get going." Lucy said with a big smile. "Yeah." Natsu said, returning the smile.

They walked around the city for hours with no sign. "Hey." Lucy said. "It says on the paper that they typically show at classical theaters." She pointed at a building. "That theater is showing tonight, maybe they'll be there." She said, turning to Natsu. "Classical theatre? Do I have to?" Natsu said in a whiny voice. Lucy's rolled her eyes. "Yes." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the theater.

Natsu and Lucy walked in. They walked around, ate, danced, just tried to generally be normal. "Luce, we've been here for hours and no sign of them, can we go somewhere else?" Natsu said. "Nats-" Lucy stopped. Something caught her eye. A suspicious figure creeped away into a back room. Lucy started to follow them instinctually. "Luce?" Natsu said. "Natsu come on." Natsu caught on. "Oooooooh." Lucy grabbed his hand and they followed the person.

"Ah ha! We got you!" Lucy brought out Taurus. Natsu snuck up behind the figure and tied them up, burning them any time they struggled. Lucy walked towards them. She ripped off their mask. "Lisana?" Lucy took a step back. Lisana looked down in shame. Natsu started flaming up again but Lucy calmed him down.

Lucy sent Tuarus back to the celestial world and untied Lisana, but Natsu insisted that he would stand guard of Lucy. "Lisana, what are you doing? I thought you said you were on a mission." Lisana squeezed her dress. "I didn't join a guild, nobody would take me. I didn't know what to do, I was hungry with no money and no home. So I stole somebody's money, I told myself that would be the first and last time but I couldn't stop, and here I am."

Lucy looked at Natsu who was not buying it at all. He sat there, cross armed, tapping his foot. "Lisana, I'm sorry, but we have to capture you and bring you to the king." Lucy tied up Lisana's hands once again. Since the castle was fairly close, they had to walk there.

"Lisana, there's one last thing that I don't get. It says on the paper that you are responsible for multiple robberies and one murder." Lisana stopped. She started tearing up. "I don't want to talk about that." "Oh come on Lisana! After the shit you put us through, all the emotions you caused us, the least you can do is tell us what you did!" Natsu said.

"Fine." Lisana said. "He was my boyfriend. I don't really remember much so I'll tell you what I can. After everything that happened I did some bad stuff, drugs, obviously crimes. But this time, we were doing... something, and I passed out. When I woke up he was dead on my lap and police sirens were going on outside. They found me guilty for poisoning and killing him."

"Lisana that's horrible." Lucy said. "I'm so sorry. If that had ever happened to me..." She looked at Natsu. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." "We're here." Natsu said. They walked Lisana up to the door. "This is where we leave you, we aren't supposed to go in, sorry. Bye." Lucy waved as Lisana was ushered in by guards.

Natsu and Lucy walked back to the train station. Lucy clung to Natsu's arm the whole walk home, terrified that he would just disappear. Natsu felt happy, Lisana was dealt with and they get to live their lives in peace, together. They got home and ready for bed. Natsu and Lucy both climbed into bed. Lucy snuggled up to his chest and Natsu held her close. "Goodnight Luce, love you." "Goodnight Natsu, I love you too."

* * *

 **Sorry, I know it kinda fell apart at the end but I had to figure out a wa to end this series, I have so many others going that I want to focus on. I hoped you enjoyed this series, and I'm sorry it ended.**


End file.
